EL FIN ANTES DE LOS TIEMPOS
by K13 ewe
Summary: regina repudia a emma y la odia, con el paso de los años se da cuenta de que fue su mejor opcion
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Me había casado con Emma swan la mujer mas tonta del mundo, tuve que darle el si, en una boda falsa, no la soportaba, pero como decía mi mama Emma era sulo un daño colateral que poco a poco se iria de mi vida.

Su grasiento cabello atado a una cola alta, sus feos y gruesos lentes negros, los harapos que llevaba como vestimenta, en si la mujer era fea con f de foca. Sin embargo tuve que acceder a casarme por el simple hecho de dar una imagen publica, pero en el fondo amaba a robin locksey, era un hombre de buena familia, atento, cariñoso y leal a sus ideas, obvio homofobico como yo.

Pero ahí estábamos todos reunidos, por el cumpleaños de mi madre, mi tonta hermana mayor platicaba con Emma, ambas se entendían bien , ya que eran de la misma especie, ambas vestían con horribles faldas, blusa debajo de abrigos de lana, suspire molesta y me di la vuelta, odiaba estar atada a Emma, pero en estos eventos evitaba estar mas tiempo del necesario con ella.

EMMA

Rei por lo que zelena me contaba, ella era la hermana mayor de Regina, mi esposa, si es que se puede llamar asi, yo era secretaria en un despacho de contaduría mientras Regina comenzaba su ascenso en el mundo del derecho. A pesar de que era buena con las matemáticas, jamas ascendia en mi trabajo, el cual zelena era mi compañera.

Pero zelena era la sombra de Regina, jamas le era otorgado un reconocimiento, todo para ella y la vi, miraba fijamente al hombre de sus supiros,, gire mi cabeza y suspire, robin era un hombre alto, pelo castaño, no tan musculoso, barba y ojos raros, se encontraba palticando con Regina.

-por favor, pasen a la mesa

Caminamos juntas y nos dirigimos a la enorme mesa que estaba en el patio, ahí nos sentábamos juntas.

-regina, cielo, siéntate a lado de robin*sonriendo*

-si madre*feliz*

Zelena no dijo nada y agacho la vista

-¿zel?*mirándola*

-¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que me gusta robin?*susurrando*

-olvidalo zel*sonriendo*

Ella me miro y asintió

-lamentamos llegar tarde, pero teníamos una junta de ultimo minuto

Alce la mirada y vi al señor Rumple Gold aparecer, siempre venia acompañado de belle, su asistente personal, pero ahora venia solo.

-listo, ya colgué

Mis ojos se abrieroin como platos, frente a mi estaba Neal, el también se vio sorprendio.

-¿emma?*emocionado*¨

-neal*nerviosa*

El rodeo la mesa y me pare, me abrazo emocionado, cora lo miraba increduka

-no has cambiado nada*feliz*

El tomo asiento aun lado mio y gold a lado suyo, por mas que cora trato de llamar la atención de neal, el solo me prestaba atención a mi, asi que dejamos a los grnades hablar y nos retiramos juntos, caminamos hacia el lago que tenia el patio y me recargue en el árbol, estábamos casi a oscuras.

-siento haberme ido asi*triste*

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo*sonriendo*

-¿Qué fue?*ansioso*

-un niñio, se llama Henry*feliz*

-regina sabe sobre*preocupado*

-no, no pienso decirle nada*seria*

El me miro y acaricio mi mejilla, sonreí tiernamente

-quiero conocerlo*sonriendo*

Asentí, aun sentía cosas por el asi que junto a zelena nos retiramos de ahí.

Varios meses después me separe de Regina, me fui con enal a nueva york y zelena nos acompaño, nos casamos y aprendimos a ser damas, ya no usaba esos lentes gruesos, me opere la vista, fui al crossfit junto a zelena, nuestro cabello ya no era un desorden o nido de pajaros como lo llamaba Regina.

Ahora eramos mujeres y no esperpentos como los mills nos llamaban, vivíamos en un pentouse, mu niño ya tenia 8 años, era todo un hombrecito y era muy listo, su papa neal, murió en un accidente de auto, quedándome al frente de los bancos, gold abuelo consentidor y ex presidente, jubilado, estaba en las Bahamas con una nueva conquista milah, la pobre de belle cometio el error de besarse con will el de intendencia, siendo gold testigo de ello, provocando que la sejara como secretaria y roto su noviazgo de años.

Zelena era socia del banco y tenia un bufet de abogados, muy reconocido en nueva york,los angels, san franscico y Miami, oz y asociados. Tuvo un hijo con su novio Walsh, un medico reconocido, roland, era un niño encantador tenia apenas 2 años y zel había recuperado su figura.

Granny cuidadora de Henry y abuela de mi asistente ruby, abria la puerta

-emma, cariño ¿estas lista para volver a sb?*riedno*

-calro, vamos al cumpleaños de tu madre*sonriendo maliciosamente*

-ni me la menciones*seria*

Ambas nos reimos y sacamos las maletas de mi hogar, para ir direcot a sb, el camino fue cansado, el pequeño Henry veía una película de Disney, ruby sentada ami lado, revisaba los correos, granny iba tejiendo un sueter para Henry.

Al llegar al pueblo, segui hata la casa de campo que tenían los mills, llegamos y cora junto a su familia nos estab por recibir con una sonrisa, me baje, y la sonrisa desaparecio, iba con un pantalón de mezclilla pegado y una camisa blanca, todos lsalieron de mi camioneta suv ranger de lujo y blindada.

-feliz cumpleaños cora*sonreidno*

-ersperaba ver al presidente del banco Gold inc*seria*

-pues aquí estoy, mi espos neal murió hace 2 años y yo soy la nueva presidentea desde entonces*SONREINDO*

Otro auto mas lujos llego y se bajo zel seguido de Walter y el pequeño roland, nuevemnte cora se quedo sin palabras

-hola madre*sonreindo*

-¿zelena?*sorprendida*

-hola regi*seria*

Robuin estaba boquiabaierto de haberla visto, zelena iba con un vestido escotado verde, cora molesta nos dejo pasary nos acomodo en un cuarto

-emma el lunes se programo una junta con el invesrionista Jefferson*mirándome*

-ponlo alas 10 ruby, quiero llegar a tiempo para dejar a Henry en la escuela*caminando*

Mi hijo hizo un mohín de disgusto.

REGINA

Escuche como el hijo del señor gold llamo a Emma, con un tono familiar y cariñosos, frunci el ceño al verlo rodea a gran velocidad la mesa, el abrazo prolongado e innecesario, aprentando mis puños con fuerza, después los vi irse aun lugar apartado, a pesar de verlos a distancia no perdia el detalle de los gestos que hacia, mi coraje e ira aumento cuando el le acaricio la mejilla.

Después de eso, nuestros días fueron en gritos de mi parte hacia ella, agresiones y todo, pero entoces esa noche algo en mi dolio, la vi llorar después de gritarle y me fui de la casa, pase la noche en casa de mi madre, pero no podía dormir, haba hecho llorar a Emma, me dolio eso, Emma no era mala esposa, siempre tenia mi ropa palnchada y mi comida lista para cuando llegara, pero aun asi la tratabamal.

Al poco tiempo recibi el divorcio, EL

Mi madre me pidió a mi y arobin que fueramo a recibir al nuevo presidente del anco gold in. Cuando salimos vimos una camioneta blanca estacionar frente a la entrada, robin se quedo mirando la camioneta, no cualquiera puede comprar una deesas, pero lo queme sorprendio ver fue a Emma salir, estaba guapisimia, desues bajo una chica morena alta con el pelo negro con rojo y un celular en mano, un niño de 8 años bajo seguida de una tierna anciana.

El niño rapidamente se pego a emma y ella lo abrazo con cariño.

Mi madre estaba seria y robin igual, el aun no pasaba a ser presidente de la compañía hasta que probara ser bueno, en eso llega otro carro un audi de lujo, de el se baja un hombre alto, sonrei al reconocerlo, era el famoso doctor walsh, sonrei el tenia un gran don para las cirugias y como tod famoso medico podria necesitar un buffet a su lado, mire a robin y sonrio, ambos estabamos dispuestos a convencerlo.

Pero el doctor abrio la puerta de su acompañante y bajo una hermosa mujer , mi boca se abrio en sorpresa y la de robin tambien, mi madre estaba seria. Ya dentro de la casa mi madre iba adelante seria y emma atrás de ella, detrás venia zelena frente a mi.

-roland portate bien, no hagas travesuras*cargandolo*

-si mami*abrazandolo*

mi madre se paro abruptamente y giro sorprenidida.

-¿es tu hijo?*sorprendida*

-si, mio y de walsh*seria*

-¿zelena?*apareciendo*

-hola, henry*seria*

-¿quién es ese niño?*nervioso*

-es nuestro nieto, querido*feliz*

-emma creo que zel y yo nos vamos a un hotel*serio*

-claro, entiendo entonces nosotras nos vamos tambien*sonriendo*

-oh claro que no, son invitados se quedan en esta casa, sirve que convivo con mi nieto*acercandose*

zelena retrocedio de inmediato

-walsh soy robin, abogado del buffet camelot, yo creo…

robin fue interrumpido

-gracias, pero el buffet de mi esposa atiende mis casos o demandas, zelena es la presidenta de oz y asociados*serio*

todos estabamos sorprendidos, hasta que

-emma, el señor leroy quiere que lo atiendas el martes para su inversion a la bolsa*mirando el celular`*

-claro, hazle un hueco en la agenda, zelena*mirandola*

-claro emma, enseguida le digo a mi asistente dorothy que envie los contratos*sacando el celular de la bolsa*

-ven rolando mama se convierte en tiburon*agarrando al niño*

zelena sonrio y marco a un telefono, se salio para hablar.

-en ese caso siganme*seria*

-no se preocupe, ya les consegui casa, estaremos en el 108 de la calle miffin*sonriendo*

me sorprendio, esa casa era la de mis sueños, la que queria con robin y varios niños, pero para el era excesivo, valia mas de lo que ambos podiamos pagarla, pero a el no le gustaba esa casa.

-siempre me gusto esa casa, aun sigue en venta*mirandola*

-si, de hecho el propietario nos la renta los dos dias*mirando su celular*

-bien, en ese caso nos iremos alla y sirve que vemos la compra de ese lugar*sonriendo*

todos se giraron y se fueron, dejando a mis padres completamente serios, a robin disgustado y a mi seria.

ZELENA

Llegamos a la casa que emma pensaba comprar mientras ambas revisabamos los papeles, una vez concretado la compra y haber revisado los papeles, entramos, como siempre emma me dio la copia de la llave, eramos muy unidas, asi que cada una tomo una recamara, los niños se adueñaron de una para los dos, roland queria mucho a su primo henry y viceversa.

La noche llego y me fundia en los brazos de mi novio, podia sentir su miembro en mi, no podia evitar gemir, ruby y su abuelita estaban dando una vuelta por el pueblo, mientras que emma estaba en el jardin, los niños dormidos.

Sali de la cama y me asome por la ventana, emma estaba discutiendo con henry, mi padre, vi ocmo se iba molesto y sonrei, sabia que habia venido para llevarse a roland pero no seria facil.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I

CONOCIENDONOS

Estaba furiosa, mi madre habia hecho negocios con un tal Leopold, eso me incluia a mi, yo tendria que casarme con ella tenia que soportar un año y por eso me veia al espejo, esta cena lo era todo, la presentacion y los puntos a tratar.

-Regina*gritandome*

-voy*seria* suspire me alise el vestido y abri la puerta, topandome con mi estupida hermana mayor, esos horribles lentes verdes, esa falda verde claro, con blusa verde fuerte dentro de un horroso abrigo de lana.

-¿qué quieres frijol?*sonriendo*

-solo venia a decirte que ya llegaron*timida*

-lo se*empujandola* baje las escaleras con la elegancia que se me caracteriza y pase al comedor, donde estaba mi madre

-regina, acercate*sonriendo*

me acerque a ella y sonrio

-mira regina te presento a lepold*sonriendo*

un señor canoso y viejo, con ropas ya gastadas se acerco y estreche su mano, aguantandome la repulsion y el asco.

-mucho gusto señorita mills, soy leopold Swan, padre de su futura esposa y ex dueño de la jugueteria*sonriendo timidamente*

-el placer es mio*sonriendo falsamente*

-y ella es su hija emma*sonriendo mas* una joven desaliñada dio un paso al frente, lentes gruesos, falda morada con una blusa roja, trague el asco qu senti al verla.

-soy emma swan*nerviosa*

Sonrei falsamente, despues pasamos al comedor donde todos cenamos, me retire con la excusa de estar cansada y deje a mis padres hablar con ese señor, emma me miro y gruñi internamente, me despedi de ella con un apreton de manos y me fui.

Me vesti con mi mejor vestido, me maquille y baje al recibidor, donde me esperaba mi madre con una sonrisa y la que seria mi esposa con un horrible vestido de novia, me puse a su lado y nos casamos, fue una velada fea, estaba asqueada de ella, asi que cuando nos fuimos a mi penthouse, la humille y me fui, no la soportaba.

EMMA

Mi padre estaba en la ruina total, debiamos mucho dinero a medio mundo, habia llegado un acuerdo con la alcaldesa de storybrooke, ella pagaria todo y se quedaria con esa empresa, mas la fortuna de mi padre, el acepto de inmediato, la condicion es que yo me casara con su hija, asi que estaba nerviosa, mirando como la inmensa mansion se abria ante mi, lo unico que le preocupaba era mi hijo, mi pequeño niño, Henry Daniel Swan.

-no te preocupes emma, todo saldra bien*sonriendo*

Aprete su mano y nos adentramos a la mansion, debo admitir que regina era guapa, una clara copia de su madre, en cambio mire a su hermana, era parecida a mi, se retiro con elegancia y bondad, esperaba al menos pasar un rato con ella para conocerla, pero termine a lado de zelena y nos hicimos amigas de inmediato.

-y dime emma ¿ese niño tuyo?*seria*

-no se preocupe por el, alcaldesa, mi prima lo puede cuidar y tenerlo con ella, le prometo que regina no se enterara de mi hijo*intimidada*

-eso espero*seria*

Mi padre sonrio y firmo

-con esto mi fortuna pasa a ser suya y asi como mi hija*temeroso*

-bien*aceptando el trato* un año estaria casada con regina, una boda privada, el mejor condominio y listo.

Pero no todo seria tan facil, solo la vi el dia de la boda, una boda sencilla debo admitir, cuando llegamos al penthouse en el centro de la ciudad, ella se giro.

-dormiremos en camas separadas, no tendremos sexo ni nada, tu cumpliras cons tus cosas y yo con las mias, por favor evita pasar por el estudio*seria*

Asenti y se fue, me quede en esa enorme casa, me dirigi a mi cuarto, empezando a guardar mis cosas

No sabia que hacer, asi que me asome al cuarto de regina y vi toda su ropa regada, con cuidado la levnate y algunas estaban arrugadas, se las planche y acomode sus zapatos y maquillaje, como vi que ya iba a nochecer, le prepare una cena ligera, de ensalada con pollo agridulce y un vino.

-que bien huele*entrando a la casa*

-ah, te prepare la cena*nerviosa*

ella solo se ento y comio

-emma no eres mi esposa, limitate a tus obligaciones y por favor vete, me arruina el apetito verte*molesta* la mire temerosamente

-¡QUE NO OISTE! ¡QUE TE LARGUES!*azotando la mesa*

Me pare de la mesa y me fui a mi cuarto, donde me solté a llorar desconsoladamente sin hacer mucho ruido, cuando ya no vi luz, salí, mire que Regina estaba en su estudio, termine de cenar y lave los trastes.

A la mañana siguiente prepare el desayuno y se lo deje servido a Regina, me vestí y fui con Mary Margaret a recoger a Henry, el niño me vio emocionado

-mami*corriendo*

-hey chico*cargándolo*

Le di muchos besos y lo lleve a la escuela en compañía de mi prima

-¿qué tal tu vida de casada?*sonriendo*

-mal, Regina tiene un mal genio*suspirando*

-no, por nada le dicen Evil queen*seria*

-solo es un año y ya*insegura*

Ambas suspiramos y le di un beso a Henry, entro junto con Mary y me fui a mi trabajo, era secretaria en un despacho de poca categoría.

-hey*acelerando el paso*

mire a zelena nerviosa

-hola*tímida*

-¿primer día?*sonriendo*

Asintió

Zelena seria mi compañera de escritorio, juntas éramos un buen equipo ella checando las clausulas y yo con las cuentas, el día se nos paso conociéndonos y trabajando juntas.

En la tarde pase el día con mi hijo y mi prima, ya en la noche llegue y Regina aun no llegaba, con cansancio metí a lavar la ropa sucia, los trastes de la mañana e hice la cena, cene primero para evitar una pelea, le deje una nota y la cena tapada, me di un largo baño, me pongo mi pijama y le preparo la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, me acuesto.

Durante toda la semana fue así, evitaba cruzarme con Regina por miedo, el sábado me fui al cine con mi hijo y me la pase todo el día con el, cuando llegue a casa, vi luz en la sala

-¿dónde estabas?*molesta*

-salí con mi amiga*mintiendo*

-tu no tienes derecho a salir con nadie*aventando el vaso*

-Regina, tengo que trabajar y ver a mi familia*temerosa*

-tu eres mi esposa, ¿qué crees que dirá la gente cuando vea la clase de mujer con la que me case?*molesta*

-nadie sabe que nos casamos*retrocediendo*

-no me importa*furiosa*

-tratare de estar a tu altura Regina*temblando*

-ja, jama sestaras a mi altura Swan*empujándome*

Caí al suelo y ella se fue molesta, dando un portazo, llore en silencio, cada día entendía menos a esa mujer, me pare y me di un baño para calmarme, me cambie y acosté, quedándome profundamente dormida.

Regina no regreso a casa hasta el martes por la noche, donde me vio seriamente, deje su plato servido y me retire en silencio.

Cada vez que iba aun evento de la familia Mills Regina se la pasaba pegada a joven

-es la quinta vez que te oigo suspirar zel*riendo*

-es tan guapo*suspirando*

-sexta, ya dime*riendo mas*

-es el*señalándolo*

Mire a donde me señalo y era el tipo que Regina tenia abrazando

-¿el?¿quien es?*sonriendo*

-¿no puedo creer que no lo conoces?*sorprendida*

-te recuerdo que yo vengo del submundo*riendo*

-oh es verdad, lo siento*apenada*

-no te preocupes*sonriendo*

-es robin Locksey, futuro presidente del buffet de abogados de aquí*emocionada*

-¿y te gusta?*tratando de no reír*

-mucho, lo amo emma*sonriendo tímidamente*

-me apiado de ti*sonriendo*

Seguimos platicando sobre temas variados, al finalizar la velada, me retire con zelena, me llevo a mi casa y descanse.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II

INFRAMUNDO

Estaba preparando la comida para Regina, cuando la oigo entrar, trate de que no notara mi presencia demasiado.

-y le dije*deteniéndose*

Seguí cortando el filete en trozos.

-¿qué haces aquí?*gruñendo*

-la comida*nerviosa*

Era verdad, no había ido a ver a mi hijo, debido a que se había ido de campamento por un mes, por parte de la escuela.

-como podrán ver este esperpento es mi esposa*molesta*

-querida pero si es horrible*riendo*

-lo se, mal*riendo*

-iremos al salón de juegos y has la comida para todos*señalándome*

Asentí y comencé a preparar mas comida para sus invitados, toque 3 veces la puerta

-esta lista la comida*nerviosa*

No espere a que abriera y me refugie en mi cuarto, afortunadamente estaba ahí Sídney, y les sirvió todo el, a pesar de tener hambre no salí de mi cuarto entrada la madrugada, ahí vi que Regina no estaba y empecé con lo que mas me gustaba hacer, panes, hice varios bollos rellenos hasta el amanecer, comí algunos y deje unos para Regina, el resto lo lleve conmigo para zelena, deje café listo y unas aspirinas.

Sídney sonrió al ver que ya me iba

-procurare que la señorita coma uno de esos bollos*sonriendo*

-gracias Sídney*entregándole un canasto*

Me fui en tren a la casa de zelena donde me recibió feliz.

-bienvenida a mi humilde hogar*sonriendo*

Su hogar era un pequeño cuarto en un terreno a las afueras de la gran mansión, sonreí

-ten, traje pan hecho por mi*riendo*

-wow, huele bien*sonriendo*

Los tomo y preparo algo de te, los comió gustosa

-¿qué tal te va con mi hermana?*sonriendo*

-mal, muy mal*suspirando*

-zel te debo decir algo*temerosa*

-emma sabes que somos amigas*tomando mi mano*

-tengo un niño*nerviosa*

-¡estas embarazada!*sorprendida*

-no, tengo un niño de 2 años, se llama Henry y vive con mi prima*nerviosa*

-cuéntamelo todo*acomodándose*

Le conté lo que me sucedía cada día y ella no se sorprendía, al contrario me dijo que le pasaba igual con su familia, pasamos un rato agradable, pero empeoro cuando llegue a mi casa y me caí sobre la mesita de centro, derramando el café en los papeles que Regina revisaba.

-¡IDIOTA!*gritándome*

-l..lo siento*tratando de limpiar*

-no los toques, inútil*empujándome*

Caí de espaldas al suelo e hice una mueca de dolor

-no sirves para nada Swan, eres una inútil, ni siquiera para el sexo has de servir*molesta*

-deja y lo limpio*parándome*

-eres fea emma, no sabes vestir, solo me case contigo por lastima y por el dinero de tu padre*escupiéndome*

-para…*evitando llorar*

-no eres nadie Swan, una simple pobretona que no sabe hacer nada*gruñendo*

-por favor para*temblando*

me empujo de nuevo, cayendo al frio mármol, sus insultos seguían duramente sin final

-vístete, tenemos una reunión familiar*enojada*

Se fue a su cuarto y yo me fui al mi donde me aliste para esa noche, llegamos a la fiesta y me dejo sola, aproveche para acercarme a zelena, que al igual que yo se sentía fuera de lugar.

De tanta platica nos quedamos sin temas a los cuales recurrir y de verla suspirar, me gire a ver al gran heredero Locksey, sonreí un poco al verla tan embobada con el, que me di cuenta que Regina me miraba feo, borre mi sonrisa de mi cara.

Al poco rato Cora nos llamo a todos a la mesa.

-por favor, pasen a la mesa

Caminamos juntas y nos dirigimos a la enorme mesa que estaba en el patio, ahí nos sentábamos juntas.

-regina, cielo, siéntate a lado de robin*sonriendo*

-si madre*feliz*

Zelena no dijo nada y agacho la vista

-¿zel?*mirándola*

-¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que me gusta robin?*susurrando*

-olvidalo zel*sonriendo*

Ella me miro y asintió

-lamentamos llegar tarde, pero teníamos una junta de ultimo minuto

Alce la mirada y vi al señor Rumple Gold aparecer, siempre venia acompañado de belle, su asistente personal, pero ahora venia solo.

-listo, ya colgué

Mis ojos se abrieroin como platos, frente a mi estaba Neal, el también se vio sorprendio, no podia creer que el papa de mi hijo estuviera cerca de mi, me senti incomoda y a la vez nerviosa.

-¿emma?*emocionado*¨

-neal*nerviosa*

El rodeo la mesa y me pare apresudaramente , me abrazo emocionado y no sabia si abrazarlo o no, asi que al final lo hice, cora lo miraba incredula y regina igual, todos estaban con nosotros.

-no has cambiado nada*feliz*

El tomo asiento aun lado mio y gold a lado suyo, por mas que cora trato de llamar la atención de neal, el solo me prestaba atención a mi, asi que dejamos a los grandes hablar y nos retiramos juntos, caminamos hacia el lago que tenia el patio y me recargue en el árbol, estábamos casi a oscuras.

-me alegra verte neal*recargandome*

-a mi tambien emma*feliz*

-siento haberme ido asi*triste*

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo*sonriendo*

-rumple es mi padre*rascandose la cabeza*

Me dolia tenerlo frente a frente

-¿Qué fue?*ansioso*

Lo mire y mi corazon se agito

-un niño, se llama Henry*feliz*

-un varon*emocionado*

-tenemos que hablar*seria*

El rapidamente se puso serio y me miro atento, le conte todo lo que me habia pasado, mientras lo veia caminar de un lado a otro.

-regina sabe sobre*preocupado*

-no, no pienso decirle nada*seria*

El me miro y acaricio mi mejilla, sonreí tiernamente

-quiero conocerlo y quiero ayudarte*sonriendo*

Asentí, aun sentía cosas por el, asi que regresamos de nuevo a la fiesta, donde todos nos miraban, el se acerco a su padre y yo me acerque a zelena

-¿quién es?*mirandolo*

-es neal, el padre de henry*suspirando*

-el que te dejo a tu suerte*seria*

Asenti y el se acerco de nuevo a nosotras

-neal te presento a zelena, mi mejor amiga*presentandola*

-es un placer, Neal Cassidy Gold*estrechando su mano*

-el padre de henry*sonriendo*

-¿lo sabe?*preocupado*

-si, ella y los papas de regina lo saben*nerviosa*

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?*sonriendo galantemente*

-si, por favor*ansiosa*

Asenti y el nos tomo a las dos de la cintura, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, fuimos a una cafeteria a platicar y como es que los mills tuveiron mi dinero, cuando llegue a casa, suspire 6 meses de matrimonio con regina era un infierno, abri la puerta y entre.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HUMILLARNOS!?*golpeandome*

una cahetada estampo mi mejilla

-regina yo no*temerosa*

-eres una igualada, maldita gata*jalandome el cabello*

-detente*adolorida*

-nadie humilla a mi madre, ni siquiera una pobretona como tu*empujandome*

Cai al suelo y empece a recibir patadas, llore frente a ella por primera vez y se detuvo, para despues encerrarse en su cuarto.

Al dia siguiente ella se fue a su casa y neal aparecio donde habiamos quedado, cuando me vio note como su sonrisa desaparecio

-nena ¿qué te paso?*agitado*

escondi la mirada

-maldita mills*gruñendo*

Me aprete a su pecho y llore, el me abrazo y consolo

-henry espera*sollozando*

Me subi a su coche y llegamos a la casa de mi prima, cuando baje y toque el timbre, un rayo se aferro a mi pierna

-mami*feliz*

-hey chico*agachandome*

El me miro y note preocupacion en su carita

-mami se cayo por andar jugando feo*sonriendo*

El sonrio y me abrazo

-mira te quiero presentar a alguien*señalandolo*

Henry miro a neal con curiosidad

-todo bien emma*molesta*

-si mary, luego te cuento*sonriendo*

Ella asintio y me lleve a henry a las hamburguesas

-henry el es neal, es tu padre*sonriendo*

henry hizo un rapido movimiento con las manos

-asi es, vino a verte*sonriendo*

Deje a henry en el piso y neal se agacho, le toco la cara y despues la suya, nuevamente hizo el movimiento

-si, se parecen mucho*feliz*

-¿qué tiene?*preocupado*

-nacio con el cordon enredado al cuello y le afecto las cuerdas vocales, es mudo*nerviosa*

-hey, ¿quieres jugar?*sonriendo*

Henry asintio y se fue a los juegos

-no te molesta*nerviosa*

-no es cuestion de que aprenda a usar la mimica*riendo*

Pedimos las hamburguesa y comimos los 3 juntos, era grandioso verlos convivir, mientras henry andaba jugando en el parque, yo le enseñaba a neal lo basico de las manos.

Llegamos a la casa y mi prima no estaba, habia ido con su cita a cenar, neal dejo a henry en el sillon dormido y nos quedamos sentados en el piso.

-es un gran niño*feliz*

-lo se*sonriendo*

El me miro y tomo mi rostro con sus manos, me beso tiernamente, me aleje de el un poco pero el me fue acostando en el suelo, sus besos eran suaves y tiernos, sus manos estaban en mis piernas, alzandome la falda

-neal, se despertara*agitada*

-no creo*desabrochandose el pantalon*

Lo senti invadirme y ahoge mis gemidos en su cuello, sus penetraciones eran rapidas y unicas, mi estrecha pared apretaba a su amigo

-amo lo estrecha que eres*gimiendo*

Ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo y salio de mi, nos acomodamos la ropa y el tiro el condon al cesto de basura.

-podemos ser felices emma*sonriendo*

-lo se*pensativa*

-te conosco, cada fibra de ti es mia*susurrandome*

Le sonrei y nos besamos tiernamente, nos pusimos al corriente y llego mary, nos fuimso y me dejo con regina, ella no llegaba aun, asi que me bañe para quitarme su olor, pero la sonrisa no me la quitaba nadie.

Los meses pasaron y nuestros encuentros seguian, neal me trataba de maravilla, aprendi el idioma de henry y el adoraba a su padre, finalmente le entregue a regina el divorcio y lo firmo

-¿sabes que significa esto?*feliz*

-que te desharas de mi*nerviosa*

-aparte querida, que tu solita me entregas la fortuna de tu padre*riendo*

Aprente mis puños

-aquí tienes, fue un placer haberme divorciado de ti*sonriendo burlonamente*

Cuando sali de su despacho y de su edificio Jefferson me esperaba

-el joven neal la espera en su nueva casa*sonriendome*

-gracias jef*feliz*

Cuando llegue ami nueva casa, un penthouse similar al de regina pero en nueva york, fui recibida por mis dos amores

-finalmente*abraznadome*

-soy toda tuya*feliz*

-henry esta en clase aun*coqueto*

Rei yme beso, lo hicimos por segunda vez

-es hora de enterras a esa emma debil y hacerla mas fuerte*penetrandome*

-si*gimiendo*

Enrede mis piernas en su cadera y seguimos casi toda la mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

gracias por sus reviews y likes, perdon si no llego a actualizar antes, los examenes y trabajos me tienen estresada

CAPITULO III

DE PATITO FEO A UN HERMOSO CISNE

Me desperté, ya tenia 15 días de vivir con Neal, Henry era feliz, me veía todos los días y Neal pasaba tiempo con el, me pare y me puse mi clásica ropa, olvide mencionar que había renunciado al trabajo e iba a cursos de administración y mercadotecnia.

-buenos días querida

Di un brinco de susto y me gire rápidamente, frente a mi estaba una mujer con el cabello negro y blanco, con un abrigo de piel, doblado a su lado.

-¿quién eres?*temerosa*

-actitud miedosa, vistes fatal, ese cabello un total desastre*parándose*

Vi como se acerco a mi y yo retrocedí un poco

-es peor de lo que Neal me dijo*seria*

-no me ha contestado*nerviosa*

-soy Cruella Devil*sonriendo*

-un placer*suspirando*

-yo transformare este pato en un cisne*sonriendo mas*

Asentí ante el temor de que fuera algo malo

-primero siéntate*sonriendo*

Me señalo una silla y me senté en ella.

-puedo ver que tu cabello es grasoso, tienes las puntas abiertas y esta descuidado*tocándolo*

-gr…gracias*sonriendo nerviosamente*

Ella negó y tomo un rociador, comenzó a mojar mi cabello

-primero debemos lavarlo*sacando una bolsa*

Mire que saco una bolsa y tenia varios productos para el cabello

-primero dejare tu cabello remojando con el desengrasante*vertiéndolo en su mano*

Mire a través del espejo como me lo ponía por todo el cabello

-lo dejare actuar por una o dos horas, así que veamos tu cara hermosa*dándome la vuelta*

Paso una servilleta por mi rostro

-demasiado grasoso y unos cuantos granos*suspirando*

Abrió otra bolsa y me coloco en la cara una mezcla verde, poniéndome dos pepinos en los ojos

-ahora escucha Mozart, mientras yo veré tu ropa*poniéndome los auriculares*

CRUELLA

Deje a la pobre niña sola y me dirigí a su cuarto, abrí el closet

-oh my god*poniendo mi mano en mi pecho*

Esta niña si que era un desastre en moda, no tenia nada que resaltara su físico o su rostro, tome toda la ropa y la puse en bolsas de basura, después la llevaría a comprar ropa que le favorecía.

Revise los zapatos e hice una mueca de enfado, los tire de igual forma.

-nada de estilo*molesta*

para cuando había terminado, había pasado la hora, así que fui con ella

-ven, tenemos que lavar el cabello*ayudándole*

-caminamos al baño y se lo lave, dejándolo limpio, después le puse un shampoo reparador y un acondicionador, en la cara le puse un tónico, una crema anti barros y una mascarilla para evitarlas, regresamos a la sala

-bien, poniéndote esto en el orden que te dejo, lograras un rostro libre de todo, igual el cabello*sonriendo*

ella lo tomo y leyó la hoja

-estarás bien en un mes*feliz*

Asintió de nuevo y me miro

-ahora vamos*tomando mi bolsa y abrigo*

-¿a dónde?*sorprendida*

-de compras, necesitas aprender a combinar y vestir*sonriendo*

La lleve a comprar, vestidos, faldas, pantalones, sacos, chamarras, todo lo que Neal me dijo para conservar su forma de ser.

-hemos gastado mucho*preocupada*

-detalles querida*riendo*

-¿qué sigue?*sonriendo*

-gimnasio y artes marciales mixtas*feliz*

Emma

En un mes mi cabello estaba bien, mi rostro limpio y hacia ejercicio, mientras iba a mis cursos, Cruella me dio clases de etiqueta y moda, forma de habalr, de ex presarme e incluso como caminar.

Cuando vi a zelena en la plaza, traía el pelo suelto, estaba platicando con una morena, nos acercamos y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, dos meses habían pasado ya, dos meses que zel y yo no nos veíamos, al voltearnos nos llevamos la sorpresa de que la morena y Cruella se comían a besos.

-creo que mejor las dejamos solas*susurrándole*

-tienes razón*apenada*

Nos retiramos, dejándolas solas, ambas habíamos cambiado mucho

-en serio emma te ves diferente*sonriendo*

-tu también zel*riendo*

-¿cómo esta Henry?*mirándome*

-feliz, Neal lo adora demasiado y lo consiente mucho, de Gold ni se diga*riendo*

Ambas reímos y sin fijarse zel, choco con un hombre

-lo siento*apenada*

-no te preocupes*sonriendo*

El la miro con curiosidad, ella solo se apeno y yo sonreí, seguimos caminando un poco mas y sin darnos cuenta, fuimos a tiendas donde compramos conjuntos casuales y zapatos

-quien lo diría, ustedes comprando la ropa*sonriendo*

Ambas nos vimos las manos y las bolsas

-eh, bueno*nerviosa*

Ellas solo sonrieron y seguimos de compras juntas, divirtiéndonos y hablando, cuando llegamos a casa, Henry estaba haciendo su tarea, Neal cocinando, me acerque y lo abrase por detrás.

-hola*besando su espalda*

-hola*sonriendo*

Se dio la vuelta y me dio un beso en los labios

-¿cómo te fue?*sonriendo*

-muy bien*masajeando su zona*

Vi un brillo en sus ojos y sonreí

-no me emociones frente a Henry*sonriendo*

-mmm tendré que esperar*coqueteando*

El sonrió y siguió cocinando, mientras que yo pase y abrece a Henry por detrás

-hola amor*sonriendo*

el mi hizo señas

-también te extrañe*besando su frente*

El sonrió y le di un beso esquimal, me aleje y tome mis bolsas, las guarde en el closet, después cenamos juntos, Henry quedo dormido después de jugar, Neal lo llevo a su cuarto.

Me metí a la tina, le había puesto para burbujas, me metí y en eso entra Neal desnudo con una botella de vino y dos copas

Las sirvió en las copas y las dejo en el borde, me comenzó a besar el cuello y sonreí

-Neal*susurrando*

Llego al año y yo era la nueva emma, Cruella se hizo mi amiga del alma junto a Úrsula, no era la primera vez que Neal me dejaba a cargo del banco, mientras el atendía asuntos en Europa

-señorita Swan, su amiga zelena esta aquí*anunciando*

-pásala Ruby y recuerda que puedes decirme emma*riendo*

-claro

Zel entro gritando emocionada, Henry de 3 años alzo la mirada conmocionado

-lo siento pequeño*mirándolo*

-pobre lo asustaste*sonriendo*

-emma tengo que decirte esto*feliz*

Sonreí y me pare dejando los papeles aun lado

-cuenta*acercándome*

-¿recuerdas el señor con el que choque?*emocionado*

-el del centro comercial*curiosa*

-si*sonriendo*

-¿qué tiene?*riendo*

-bueno, es neurocirujano, es famoso y muy solicitado se llama walsh, me invito a salir*gritando*

Henry de nuevo brinco del susto

-lo siento Henry, me emocione*sonriendo apenadamente*

Henry solo frunció el ceño y la miro molesto

-a veces pienso que tu hijo es adulto*riendo*

-sabes que cuando esta concentrado trabajando no le gusta que lo interrumpan*riendo*

Ella rio y solo negué, así como llego se fue, había acabado el trabajo y sonreí al ver a Henry acercarse, sentarse en la silla y extender en un folder, lo tome y puso sus manos entrelazadas, mirándome seriamente

-muy bien joven Henry, veamos su petición*sonriendo*

El asintió y se puso serio, abrí el folder y mire sus dibujos

-¿quiere comer galletas antes de dormir?*seria*

El asintió

-lamento informarle que eso no será posible*seria*

El rápidamente movió las manos, alegando que se lo merecía

-entiendo su punto de vista joven cassidy Swan, pero aunque haya trabajado tanto, solo le puedo dar ese aumento de sueldo los viernes, no los jueves*seria*

El se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, seguimos con ese papel, al final terminaos riendo los dos, lo lleve a casa y cenamos.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO IV

CAMBIOS PUROS

REGINA

Odiaba a Swan todo en ella me provocaba asco, cuando nos divorciamos, era feliz, su padre, la repudio por eso, ahora era un vil conserje de mi madre, el cual se me daba el derecho de pisotear.

Estaba feliz, porque había pasado la noche con Hood, como le decían los abogados mas experimentados, era el sueño de toda mujer, tener a un hombre como el, mi sonrisa se ensancho cuando vi a la prima de emma, Snowhite, era maestra y asistente veterinario.

-hola MM*sonriendo burlonamente*

-MILLS*brincando del susto*

Sonreí mas por el efecto

-¿qué te trae por aquí?*sonriendo*

-vengo por un perrito lesionado*nerviosa*

-oh que linda eres*conmovida*

Fingir era mi mejor opción y ella sabia que era burla

-al menos Henry no soporto a una madrastra como tu*susurrando*

Eso lo oí y le di la vuelta rápidamente

-¿qué dijiste?*molesta*

-nada*seria*

-oí claramente el nombre de mi padre*furiosa*

suspiro y me enfrento

-Henry Daniel es el nombre del hijo de emma*soltándose*

Me sorprendió eso

-¿tenia un hijo?*sorprendida*

Ella no dijo mas, se dio la vuelta y se fue, quede en shock en ese momento y cuando reaccione, fui a ver a mi madre molesta

-¿por qué no me avisaron?*molesta*

-Regina modales*seria*

-no madre, emma tenia un hijo y no me entere*gritándole*

Ella se paro y me miro seriamente*

-¡Regina mil! Cállate y siéntate*molesta*

Gruñí e hice lo que me dijo

-no supiste porque le pedí a esa niña que lo escondiera de ti*seria*

-¿por qué?*molesta*

Ella sonrió y me conto, era por el que dirán de mi, salí de la alcaldía y vi al padre de Swan barriendo las hojas, sonreí y brinque sobre un monto, provocando que se esparcieran de nuevo, me subí a mi coche y maneje, llegando a la vieja casa de emma, abrí la puerta y entre, era un departamento pequeño que consistía en solo dos cuartos y un baño, así como cocina, en el aun había fotos viejas de los White, encontré el álbum familiar, en una foto al final estaba emma con el mocoso ese, ambos sonriendo, tome la foto y la queme.

-nadie me ve la cara de tonta*molesta*

Me fui de ahí, llegue a mi casa y la sentía fría

-¡Sídney!*gritando*

Mi conserje apareció rápidamente

-dígame madame*inclinándose*

-¿qué habrá de cena?*quitándome el abrigo*

-ahm no lo se*nervioso*

Alce la mirada inquisidora

-la señorita Swan preparaba su cena*nervioso*

Gruñí, era verdad

-en ese caso pídeme comida italiana*seria*

El asintió y se fue hacer el mandado, llegue a mi cuarto y vi toda mi ropa regada, olí unas prendas y estaban sucias, me fije en mi closet y no había nada que ponerme al día siguiente.

-¡Sídney!*molesta*

-dígame*apareciendo rápidamente*

-lava toda la ropa y plánchala, déjame una lista para mañana*pateando todo*

-lo siento señorita, pero yo no se hacer nada de eso*asustado*

Lo mire y gruñí, caminaba de un lado a otro.

-consigue a alguien que lo haga*molesta*

Me di un baño, poniendo mi música, cuando salí del baño había un carrito con mi cena servida, la cena estaba fría y gruñí, me la comí, al día siguiente, hice lo que los demás, había contratado una cocinera y alguien que lavara, planchara mi ropa, pero mi ropa estaba amarilla y algunas blusas quemadas, la comida sabia salada, simple o quemada.

Termine por comprar ropa nueva y contratar a otros servicios, lavandería y chef privado, mi relación con robin era hermosa, era atento y amable conmigo.

Había estacionado frente a una casa la 108 de Miffin

-ves esa casa*señalándola*

-si*mirándola*

-es la casa de mis sueños, me gustaría tener unos mini robins corriendo por el jardín*emocionada*

-Regina*serio*

Lo voltee a ver y tenia la mirada seria

-dime*temerosa*

-esa casa vale alrededor de 1 millón o mas, no podemos permitírnosla, es cara, mejor vivamos e tu pent-house*sonriendo*

Me desilusiono

-además no quiero hijos, soy guapo, joven y seré rico, no quiero niños en mi vida*feliz*

-ya veo*seria*

Arranque el auto, lo deje en su casa, ante su desconcierto y me fui a la mía, me acosté mirando al techo, derramando silenciosas lagrimas.

ZELENA

Neal me había comprado un pequeño departamento, pero no quise causarle mas molestias, así que empecé a trabajar en un pequeño buffet como asistente, gracias a la recomendación de el.

Estaba preparándome mi café, cuando suena la puerta y voy a ver quien era

-buenos días

Era una mujer de tez morena, con un vestido negro y cabello rubio.

-¿en que le puedo ayudar?*temerosa*

-soy tu nueva entrenadora y diseñadora de imagen*entrando*

-¿qué?*sorprendida*

Entro y se sentó en mi silla

-si, yo te ayudare a que tu seas una belleza y con clase*sonriendo*

Estaba nerviosa y me senté frente a ella

-primero tendremos que quitarte esos harapos*señalándome toda*

Me mire y después la mire a ella.

-muéstrame tu armario*parándose*

La lleve a mi cuarto y reviso toda mi ropa

-que horror*susurrando*

Saco de su bolsa varios costales y hecho toda mi ropa

-toma tu bolsa y nos iremos de compras*seria*

Asentí, tome las llaves de mi casa, mi celular y las de mi carro

-vamos*bajando las escaleras*

salimos a la calle y me dirigí a mi coche

-ven, sube*sonriendo*

Me gire y vi su deportivo, me abrió la puerta y subí, mientras nos dirigimos al centro comercial

-dime ¿a que te dedicas?*sonriendo*

-quiero ser abogada, no estudie en si, pero si se mucho sobre derecho*apenada*

-entonces en eso me enfocare, en resaltar tu intelecto y tu belleza al mismo tiempo*estacionando*

Fuimos a una tienda de ropa de marca, pedimos varios trajes de sastre, varios vestidos y zapatos.

-bien, ahora pasemos con Ingrid, ella te hará algo en el cabello*sonriendo*

Durante mucho tiempo aprendí a vestir, comportarme y a ser yo misma, en el buffet ya me respetaban mas, pero como todo, yo ya tenia lo que quería.

-bien, este dinero será para mi amado local*guardándolo*

Estaba caminando, emma no me pudo acompañar, había adquirido mi primer local, para mi buffet, estaba feliz, tanto trabajo y ahorro finalmente me dieron frutos, venia tan absorte leyendo mis correos en el celular.

Cuando choco contra alguien

-¡ah!*cayendo al suelo*

-perdón no te vi

Abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaba un joven guapo

-tu*sonriendo*

-¿si?*confundida*

-a ti te buscaba*feliz*

-a mi*preocupada*

-si, eres la chica con la que choque en el centro comercial*acercándose*

Trague nerviosamente

-¿en que te puedo ayudar?*sonriendo nerviosamente*

-sal a cenar conmigo este viernes*sonriendo*

-esta bien*sonriendo*

Me dio su numero y yo le di el mío, me acompaño a subirme a mi coche

-cuídate, por cierto me llamo Walsh Oz*sonriendo*

-zelena Mills*dándole un abrazo*

El sonri ayudo a subir

-hasta pronto zelena*sonriendo*

Sonreí y me fui, no podía creerlo, el hombre que tanto había buscado finalmente llego.


	6. CAPITULOS V AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

CAPITULOS V

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

ZELENA

Era un día hermoso, jamás en mi vida había estado feliz, me veía mi hermoso vestido verde, ceñido al cuerpo, hoy era el gran día que saldría con walsh, nos habíamos hablado y quedamos que el pasaría por mi.

DING DONG

Sonreí una vez mas al espejo y abrí la puerta, frente a mi estaba el hombre mas guapo del mundo, llevaba puesto un saco verde oscuro, camisa blanca, pantalón del mismo color, una corbata negra y zapatos negros.

-buenas noches zelena*sonriendo*

-buenas noches walsh*feliz*

-¿esta lista?*nervioso*

-claro, solo tomo mi bolso y nos vamos*sonriendo*

Tome mi bolso y mis llaves y salí a la calle, el me dio su brazo y lo tome, nos encamínanos a una camioneta, me abrió la puerta y al subir la cerro, dio la vuelta y se sentó, llegamos a un lujoso restaurante francés, donde nos esperaban.

-espero que no le moleste que haya pedido un privado*apenado*

-para nada*sonriendo*

Me di cuenta que casi todos lo conocían y me avergoncé al no reconocerlo, llegamos a la mesa y lo mire

-antes que nada seré honesto contigo*nervioso*

-dime*mirándolo*

-mi nombre es Walsh Oz, medico neurocirujano, mundialmente famoso por el nudo oz con cerebro abierto*apenado*

Estaba sorprendida, sabia de un neurocirujano famoso, pero jamás me imagine que haya sido el

-no tengo suerte con las mujeres porque me siguen por mi dinero y fortuna, soy un mal novio, porque le doy prioridad a mi trabajo en vez de a mi vida, soy penoso en citas y espero que no te moleste*temeroso*

lo mire fijamente

-lo siento*apenada*

El me miro con tristeza después de decir esto

-por…ya sabes…no reconocerte*nerviosa*

-tu…¿no me reconociste?*sorprendido*

-ahm…no, estoy mas apegada a ser una abogada con buffet propio, que a los chismes de revistas*apenada*

-¿soy un chisme de revista?*riendo*

-no quise decir eso, me refería a esto de gente famosa*asustada*

-tranquila entiendo*sonriendo*

-¿qué deseas comer?*sonriendo*

-sorpréndeme*coqueteándole*

Platicamos amenamente y nos conocimos un poco mas, lamentablemente a mitad de la cena sonó su celular

-lo siento sucedió una emergencia*apenado*

-no te preocupes*sonriendo*

-te pago el taxi a tu casa*triste*

-no es necesario, te espero en el hospital*sonriendo*

Se le ilumino la mirada y me sonrió con devoción, manejo al hospital y bajamos el rápido se metió aun área restringida, pero antes se volteo y me miro, le hice la seña de que ahí lo esperaba y el asintió.

-que tontas aquellas que no entiende tu profesión y no te esperan como yo*susurrando*

Me senté en una silla de espera, podía ver a una familia angustiada, puse atención a cada cosa y vi aun medico salir asustado de ahí, me llamo la atención que lo seguí discretamente, se subió a su auto y le tome una foto a la matricula, cuando regrese me volví a sentar, pasaron las horas y ya amanecía, cuando lo veo salir y dirigirse a la familia, vi como la señora lo cacheteo y me pare, el estaba abatido

-¿qué paso?*acercándome*

-no entiendo que paso*sentándose*

Le di un masaje en la espalda

-cuéntame*dándole un apretón en el brazo*

-ya la había operado, un coagulo en el cerebro, estaba en recuperación*frotándose la cara*

Lo mire y el me miro

-murió, de un derrame*triste*

-lo siento*abrazándolo*

me alejo de el

-te manchare tu vestido de sangre*triste*

-no importa, lo que necesitas es un abrazo*acercándome de nuevo*

Lo abrace y me estrecho contra el

-me van a demandar*susurrando*

-pues en tu defensa diré que fue negligencia medica*sonriendo*

El se alejo y me miro sorprendido, le enseñe el video que haba tomado y el me abrazo de nuevo, le envié el video a su teléfono y me fui, dormí gran parte de la mañana, pero en la tarde fui a ver a mi amiga emma

toque 3 veces su puerta y abrió contenta

-hey, ¿cómo te fue con el señor oz?*dejándome pasar*

-¡GENIAL!*gritando*

Un crayón me golpeo la cabeza y me gire para encontrarme con Henry con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en el costado

-oh lo siento tanto pequeñín*acercándome*

El seguía mirándome molesto, lo tome entre mis brazos y le empecé a ser cosquillas, provocando una carcajada silenciosa, sonríe al ver a mi ahijado-sobrino reír, lo solté y me miro molesta, yo saque un chocolate y sonrió

-debo admitir que verlos juntos es lindo*acercándose*

-es doctor*mirándola*

-¿Henry?*sorprendida*

-no, walsh*riendo*

-¿es famoso?*sorprendida*

-es un neurocirujano*riendo*

-¡es walsh!*parándose*

-si*riendo*

Le conté todo y me sonrió, se nos fue el día platicando, hasta que abrieron la puerta y Neal apareció, Henry salió a su encuentro y lo abrazo.

Sonreímos y emma fue a preparar la cena

-zel necesito tu ayuda*acercándose*

-dime*mirándolo*

-no quiero que emma se entere*jalándola*

-¿qué sucede?*sonriendo*

-quiero que me ayudes a pedirle matrimonio a emma*nervioso*

Me tape la boca para contener un grito de emoción

-¿en serio?*sonriendo*

-si, emma es el amor de mi vida y la amo, a pesar de haberla abandonado*sonriendo*

-me gustara*sonriendo*

Durante los días siguientes le ayude a organizar su pedida en un ambiente privado, con cena y todo.

EMMA

No se que se traían zelena y Neal pero no le tome importancia, ahora estaba con Gold, en su oficina.

-hola emma*sonriendo*

-¿en que puedo ayudarle?*sonriendo*

-toma asiento, lo que te diré es difícil*serio*

Lo hice y me narro todo, con profundo dolor en mi corazón, Neal se había ido porque no aborte a Henry y me abandono, el motivo por el cual supo donde encontrarme es por que quería demostrarle a la junta del banco que es un buen padre y por lo que me enseño Gold, eran unos documentos donde mi madre Eva me dejo una enorme fortuna de su familia, ese era el motivo por el cual Neal me amaba.

-yo adoro mi nieto y es por eso que tu serás la presidenta del banco*sonriendo*

Firme los papeles y demás, salí de ahí, llame a zel y le conté, ella me dijo que Neal planeaba una petición de matrimonio secreta, acordamos un plan, aceptaría asarme con el pero después me encargaría de sacarlo del camino.

Durante varios días, lo mande a investigar, Neal tenia una amante, de nombre Tamara, George mi espía, me conto todo sobre los dos, horarios y lugares que frecuentaba, sonreí esa información me seria de utilidad en algún momento, con zel de mi lado, haría lo que fuera, así que la metí como socia en el banco, ella abrió su primer buffet y el único caso que atendía era el de su novio walsh, pero gracias a eso, atendía otros casos del hospital.

Comenzó hacerse de fama y fortuna poco a poco, yo abrí una panadería que comenzaba a tener éxito, en la noche me di un baño, me puse mi vestido rojo y mis tacones, me maquille naturalmente y fui al hotel.

Entre al cuarto presidencial y Neal estaba en el balcón, la cena fue maravillosa, cuando veo que el se arrodilla.

-emma eres una mujer maravillosa y una madre estupenda ¿me honras con ser mi esposa?*arrodillado*

-Neal, acepto*sonriendo*

La noche fue estupenda, hicimos el amor, con el tiempo llevaría acabo mi plan para deshacerme de el.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VI

NEW HOPE

ZELENA

Estaba feliz, mi local era muy concurrido por el hospital donde trabaja walsh, de hecho estaba llevando un caso con mi asistente David, lo conocí en un bar, cuando defendía a Walsh, el me ayudo a ver unos puntos clave y ambos lo defendimos, finalmente cuando estaba tomando un receso.

-¿se puede?*entrando*

sonreí y asentí

-lo siento*apartando los papeles*

-descuida, estas defendiendo a mi colega*sonriendo*

sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla

-sabes que eres la mujer mas hermosa del universo*sonriendo*

-¿qué planea doctor?*intrigada*

-solo hacer que mi linda abogada sea mi novia*riendo*

-acepto*sonrojada*

Nos dimos un beso suave y nos sentamos a comer, platicamos sobre nosotros, jamás había estado con un hombre, así que no tenia experiencia, esa noche se quedo conmigo en la casa, casa que era de el, solo me mude, me preparo una cena deliciosa y lo abrace.

-te amo walsh*susurrando*

-yo también*sonriendo*

ayude a servir la mesa y cenamos entre velas, vino y un delicioso salmón.

-sabes, jamás pensé en amar a una mujer como tu*susurrando*

-¿cómo?*sonriendo*

-decidida, sin importar el nivel financiero, no me pides dinero, tu buscas el tuyo, asi como reconocimiento*acercándose*

Puse mis manos en su pecho, sus labios me besaban, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda.

-walsh*agitada*

-seré amable*besándome*

Fuimos al cuarto y su trato amable me encanto, nos deshicimos de la ropa y sus besos aumentaron, se puso en medio y con delicadeza me separo mis piernas, se coloco un condón y lo hicimos, fue suave, amoroso.

Desperté y mire por mi ventana, me mordí el labio y me salí de la cama, tome mi celular y me salí de ahí, le marque a emma, le conté lo que habíamos hecho, ella grito de emoción y me conto que Neal ya le había pedido matrimonio, el siguiente punto era deshacernos de el, Gold no lo consideraba su hijo, su ex es había tenido una aventura con otro hombre.

EMMA

Estaba en la casa, Neal había salido desde muy temprano por cosas de trabajo, pero yo sabia que fue a ver a su amante, así que lleve a Henry a la escuela y fui a la panadería, hice varios panes, de todos los tipos, cuando veo entrar a Sídney

-hola*sonriendo*

-señorita emma*feliz*

-¿qué te trae por aquí?*sonriéndole*

-la señorita Mills, quiere pan y me recomendaron estos panes*triste*

-claro*tomando una bolsa*

-¿cómo le va miss Swan?*sonriendo*

-puedes decirme emma, me va bien, tengo una vida*sonriendo*

El me sonríe y baja la mirada

-¿cómo esta Regina?*mirándolo*

-gruñona, se queja de todo, ya ha despedido 4 servicios, se acostumbro a usted*sonriendo*

-la extraño, es hermosa*triste*

-usted es muy amable*sonriendo*

Sonreí y lo abrace

-sabes Sídney, tienes trabajo conmigo*sonriendo*

el asintió y tomo la bolsa

-¿cuánto es?*sonriendo*

-nada*abrazándolo*

El agito la mano y se fue, yo sonreí un poco, en el fondo me gustaría volver a ver a Regina, pero solo para aplastarle su orgullo contra la pared, prepare mas pan y lo lleve a mi casa, dejando a mi cocinera favorita Alice.

Al cabo de dos meses Sídney se presento a mi panadería, estaba triste y serio, abrí la tienda y entramos

-¿qué paso?*sentándome*

-renuncie, no soporto a Regina*molesto*

-lo siento*apenada*

-¿en que te puedo ayudar?*nervioso*

-Sídney tu fuiste militar*sonriendo*

-así es*curioso*

-necesito que me ayudes con algo*sonriendo*

El asintió y tomo nota de lo que necesitaba, el seria mi espía dentro del banco, su pago fue ese día, pero al mismo tiempo seria el quien me ayudaría a hacerme mas fuerte, en pocos días me dio cada paso que Tamara daba.

TAMARA O´MALLEY

Edad: 25 años

Profesión: Maestra de Yoga

Continúe leyendo el archivo y sonreí, era presa fácil, la culparía a ella de lo ocurrido o seria mi victima, escondí el archivo en mi lugar secreto, para regresar a la practica de combate con Sídney, me enseño a defenderme muy bien, me enseño a disparar todo tipo de armas, a usar una granada, a manejar en casos de extremo peligro, a navegar, bucear, paracaidismo y volar aviones o helicópteros, todo eso aprendí durante esos meses, mi vida era mas fácil, me pude dar cuenta que Neal me miraba algo diferente, mi abdomen plano y tonificado, mis piernas largas y fuertes, mis brazos de la misma forma.

Ahí estaba Neal con Tamara, ambos conversaban muy de cerca y sin decir nada entre al lugar.

-buenas tardes señorita

-la mesa de siempre*sonriéndole*

Mire de reojo como se separaban al oír mi voz y paso por su mesa

-¿emma?*sorprendido*

-oh, hola Neal*sonriendo*

-¿qué haces aquí?*nervioso*

-siempre vengo aquí, queda muy cerca de mi negocio ¿y tu?*sonriendo*

-ahm, yo vengo con Tamara, quiere invertir en la bolsa*sudando*

-un placer*sonriendo*

Nos estrechamos la mano y ella me miro de arriba a bajo, frunció el ceño, walsh que ya estaba al tanto de Neal y su traición decidió ayudarnos, aprovechando que Neal aun no lo conocía.

-¿eres emma?*apareciendo*

-usted debe ser el doctor walsh*sonriendo*

El hombre llevaba una playera de manga larga pegada a su tonificado cuerpo, al igual que unos pantalones y tenis.

-perdón por presentarme así, vengo de correr*coqueteándome*

-descuide me gustan los hombres que son deportistas*sonriendo*

-vamos*señalando la mesa*

Cuando me voltee mire que Neal tenia el ceño fruncido, el no esta tan marcado como walsh, de hecho estaba ganando panza.

-con permiso*sonriéndoles*

Nos fuimos a sentar juntos y platicábamos de todo un poco, me robaba grandes risas, era un hombre ideal para zelena, me conto que amaba a mi amiga con toda el alma y que era una gran bailarina, yo reí, jamás había bailado un vals o algo así, tomo mi mano o la rozaba dependiendo de la situación, notábamos de reojo como Neal no nos quitaba la vista e encima

-esta celoso*riendo bajo*

-no me importa*mirándolo*

El rozo mi mejilla y me sonrió, yo me sonroje por eso

-tu y zel pasaron por cosas feas*serio*

-lo se, pero ahora somos mujeres fuertes*mirándolo*

-bastante fuertes*riendo*

-¿cómo le va a zelena?*sonriendo*

-de hecho vengo a pedirte un enorme favor, zelena se muda, compro un edificio para su buffet y me pareció buena idea inaugurarlo con tus pastelillos*sonriendo*

-cuenta conmigo y mi ayuda para remodelar*riendo*

Ambos reímos, pago la cuenta y nos fuimos de ahí, dejando a Neal molesto, ya que me tomo la mano y nos fuimos.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VII

SHOW TIME

Todo fluía con normalidad, los pastelillos estaban en la mesa en forma de buffet, todos estaban listos, la fiesta era genial, zelena vestía grandioso, era la nueva cara de la ciudad por llevar al buffet a un crecimiento rápido.

La mire con orgullo portando un vestido verde, con un peinado elegante que terminaba en ondulaciones en las puntas, contestaba a cada entrevista que pedían, walsh no se había despegado a ella, David estaba a mi lado feliz, habían tenido nuevos integrantes, mire a Ruby Lucas, estaba atendiendo a unos invitados, esa chica tenia potencial y me gustaría que trabajara conmigo.

ESA MAÑANA

Venia cargando las cajas con algunos bocadillos listos para ser llevados al buffet, pero no recordaba cuantos escalones había y casi me caigo

-¡CUIDADO!

Las cajas fueron sostenidas del otro lado

-gracias*asomándome*

Mire a una chica alta con cabello castaño con mechas rojas

-¿estas bien?*sonriendo*

-si, gracias de nuevo*sonriendo*

-déjame y te ayudo*dejando un folder en el suelo*

Tomo las cajas de hasta arriba

-¿dónde las dejo?*mirándome*

-en el camión*señalando con la mirada*

Me ayudo a meterlas cajas y salió

-gracias*ayudándole a bajar*

-de nada*sonriendo*

Ella recogió sus papeles y me miro

-no sabes de algún trabajo o cuarto en renta*mirándome*

La mire y sonreí

-de hecho si, necesito un ayudante para un evento de hoy, me fallo un mesero y solo seria esta noche, pero la paga seria buena*sonriendo*

-pues yo soy la ideal, no importa si es una noche, al menos podre pagar un día mas en el motel*sonriendo*

-en ese caso sígueme*sonriendo*

ACTUALIDAD

Y ahí estaba, sonriendo mas de lo normal, me dio curiosidad

-ha venido mucha gente*emocionado*

-así es, es un buffet importante y muy reconocido*sonriendo*

-¿Neal no vino?*sonriéndome*

-trabajo según el*riendo*

-al menos te diviertes*sonriendo*

-si*bebiendo*

El rio y se fue a cazar, aproveche para acercarme a Ruby, quien cambiaba la botella vacía por otra nueva

-¿todo bien?*tocando su hombro*

-si, gracias por el trabajo temporal, lo necesitaba*sonriendo*

-¿cuál es tu historia Ruby?*recargándome en la mesa*

-mi historia no tiene importancia*riendo*

-para mi si*sonriéndole*

-¿por qué?*extrañada*

-porque necesito saber a quien estoy contratando*riendo*

Ella parpadeo rápidamente

-Ruby respira*riendo*

-¿es en serio?*emocionada*

-si, por eso cuéntame*riendo*

-pues, vengo de tenesse, mi única familia es mi abuela, granny, somos pobres, pero aun así pago mi universidad, soy administradora*sonriendo tristemente*

-¿recién graduada?*sorprendida*

-si*triste*

-zel y yo nos graduamos por correspondencia*riendo*

-¿en serio?*sorprendida*

Ambas reímos ligeramente

-Ruby, me llamo emma y mañana abrirás a las 10 de la mañana, serás mi asistente, tu mama y tu pueden vivir en el departamento de arriba de la panadería*sonriendo*

-gracias emma*sonriendo*

Seguí con la velada, cuando veo a zelena acercarse a mi.

-hey*sonriendo*

-¿qué tal?*feliz*

-bien, necesito a un descanso, tanto reportero me marea*riendo*

-es el precio de la fama*sonriendo*

-¿cuándo es la tuya?*emocionada*

-dos días, estoy nerviosa*sonriendo*

-lo harás bien*feliz*

La abrace y de nuevo fuimos victimas de flashes, ambas sonreímos y llego walsh por detrás y nos abrazo

-les presento a mis mujeres*sonriendo*

Los reporteros no dejaban de tomar fotos

-les presento a mi socio y mejor amigo, David Nolan*sonriendo*

El apareció y sonrió a la cámara, los 4 estábamos abrazados, la noche transcurrió amigablemente, entre copas y copas, David me llevo a mi casa, cuando vimos a Neal salir despidiendo a Tamara, fruncí el ceño

-mal nacido*gruñendo*

-calma*sonriendo*

-¿qué?*sorprendido*

-si, vamos a mi casa*riendo*

El manejo y pasamos frente a Neal, que no nos vio por lo vidrios polarizados, pero yo si, así que accione mi celular, el cual salió un flash, se la envié a Sídney, David me miraba intrigado y le explique todo, el rio y prometió ayudarme.

Llegue a mi casa, me despedí de David y entre, mas bien era casa de Gold, entre al cuarto de Henry sin hacer ruido y lo bese en la frente, tenia el sueño profundo, me fui a mi recamara y dormí.

Me levante temprano y baje, Gold estaba bebiendo café, mientras Henry lo imitaba

-buenos días belle*sonriendo*

-hola emma*sonriendo*

Le ayude a llevar a las cosas a la mesa, Henry devoraba su plato de cereal, le di un beso y me senté.

-buenos días rumple*sonriendo*

-buenos días emma*dejando el periódico*

mientras desayunamos tome el periódico local y prepare mi actuación

-no lo puedo creer*agitada*

-¿qué sucede emma?*mirándome*

-Henry ve a ver la tv*sonriendo*

El se fue y le enseñe el periódico, en toda una plana estaba la foto de Neal, Rumple frunció el ceño y gruñía.

La foto de Neal besando a Tamara, con un gran Encabezado

"HEREDERO DE BANCO GOLD ES INFIEL A SU PROMETIDA"

Avente el pañuelo a la mesa y me acerque a Henry

-es hora de irnos*seria*

-emma espera*caminando de prisa*

-no rumple tu hijo traiciono mi confianza de nuevo, no vale la pena*molesta*

El trato de detenerme y no lo deje, me subí a un taxi y salí de ahí, ya tenia todo, la casa todo.

NEAL

Mi respiración agitada, cada embestida era mas profunda, Tamara gemía, aproveche que mi padre se quedaba con Henry y emma tuvo un evento de zelena, aproveche le mentí y me acostaba con Tamara.

Me deje caer a un lado, odiaba el condón, con emma lo usaba porque no quería otro niño, mire mi reloj.

-debes irte*parándome*

-Neal, ya me canse, déjala, casémonos*suplicándome*

-lo se, amor, pero me tengo que asegurar esa fortuna de su madre*besándola*

-lo se*suspirando*

Nos vestimos y la acompañe a bajo, nos tardamos en despedir y cuando la beso, siento un flash en mi cara, veo un auto polarizado pasar frente a nosotros

-¿qué sucede?*mirándome*

-nada*serio*

Se fue y subí a mi casa, me tire a la cama, quedando profundamente dormido, al día siguiente no veo a emma y se me hace raro, quería un poco de acción, preparo mi café y tomo el periódico local, lo abro en una pagina y me pongo pálido

"HEREDERO AL TRONO SE BESA CON OTRA"

Rápidamente le marque a emma, pero su teléfono me mando a buzón, lo avente, estaba desesperado, todo se vino abajo, maldición, tocaron la puerta y abro, lo que recibo fue un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla.

-¿cómo pudiste?*molesto*

-papa, puedo explicarlo*sobándome*

-emma lo vio, toda una plana de tu maldita infidelidad*gritándole*

-lo puedo arreglar, pagare millones por desmentir eso*parándome*

-la junta me pidió una junta*gruñendo*

Temí lo peor y lo mire seriamente

-hablare con ellos*serio*

-no te quieren ahí*serio*

baje la mirada abatido, mi papa se fue, dejándome solo

-es una pena que emma te haya tenido la confianza*furioso*

Me vestí rápidamente y salí en busca de emma, fui a la panadería y ahí estaba

-emma*feliz*

ella me ignoro, la tome del brazo y la gire, a bese, pero me abofeteo, la volví a besar, abrazándola con fuerza.

-suéltame idiota*forcejeando*

Recibí una patada en mi entre pierna y después salí volando por la puerta, cuando abrir los ojos David, walsh, estaban ahí.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO VIII

MUSICA INFERNAL

EMMA

Estábamos sentados en la sala de juntas, todos me miraban angustiados, Neal tenia la vista baja, Gold estaba a su lado serio.

-bien, estamos aquí para remediar la situación de prestigio de este banco*serio*

-Emma Swan, ex prometida del hijo de rumple, el banco se disculpa por lo acontecido*serio*

-señores, en nombre de mi Representada Emma Swan, esta situación la deja en muy mal prestigio, por eso estamos demandando al banco*seria*

Neal alzo la vista sorprendido y triste.

-emma lo siento tanto*triste*

-cállate Neal*gruñendo*

Zelena saco los papeles para la demanda y entrego una copia a cada miembro del consejo.

-Emma, no será necesario una demanda de tu parte, como presidente del banco y con mis socios presentes, te nombro presidenta de Gold Bank*sonriendo*

-¿¡ QUE!?*parándose*

Neal estaba molesto

-es mi herencia padre*gritándole*

-no, es herencia de mi nieto, tu solo eres un daño colateral*molesto*

Neal salió hecho una furia del consejo

-prohíbanle la entrada*gruñendo*

Le entregaron unos papeles a Zel y ella los reviso cuidadosamente, después me vio y asintió, firme cada papel.

NEAL

Estaba molesto, mi padre y toda la junta habían nombrado a emma como presidenta, salí del edificio y de inmediato los paparazis me estaban tomando fotos, fue belle la que me saco de ahí y me llevo al carro

-¿qué tienes Neal?*preocupada*

-mi papa nombro a emma presidenta*apretando los puños*

-prometo que hablare con el*sonriendo*

Fui a mi casa y ahí estaba Tamara esperándome, suspire, me afloje la corbata y la deje entrar

-sabes que esa noticia es buena, ya no tenemos que escondernos*abrazándome*

Me solté molesto de su abrazo

-Tamara no entiendes la situación*gruñendo*

-Neal, es bueno*sonriendo*

-¡no lo es para mi!*gritándole*

Ella frunció el ceño y me miro

-emma se queda con mi imperio, ese maldito niño ablando el corazón de mi padrastro*gruñendo*

-podemos casarnos*sonriendo*

-Tamara solo eres algo temporal*molesto*

Ella retrocedió sorprendida y la mire furioso

-andar contigo, fue un error*serio*

Salió corriendo y me di la vuelta, tome un vaso y lo rompí contra la pared, no podía evitar sentir celos de esos dos, siempre cuidando a emma, yo era su hombre, uno que le fallo mas de una vez.

Llore amargamente durante todo el día, ya no quería ese dinero, quería a emma, la quería a ella, pero era tarde, unos brazos me rodearon y me abrazaron a un cuerpo cálido.

-estas hecho un desastre*sonriendo*

-emma, perdóname*llorando*

No podía ver por el llanto incontrolable que tenia, me quede dormido en esos brazos y cuando desperté, el olor a comida inundo mis fosas nasales y salí de la cama, en la cocina, estaba emma cocinándome, me acerque a ella y le toque el brazo, ella se giro, me miro.

-perdóname*llorando*

me acaricio los cabellos y sollocé

-perdóname por todo*mirándola*

Ella suspiro y me obligo a soltarla, me pare rápidamente y corrí a mi estudio, tome un folder y regrese a la cocina, en vuelto en llanto.

-no me importa el dinero, me importas tu*llorando*

Deje los papeles en la mesa y me solté a llorar, mire que se acerco y los tomo, nuevamente sentí sus brazos en mi.

-prométeme que no harás nada similar*sonriendo*

-lo prometo*abrazándola*

Después de varios días, me compuse de nuevo, le pedí a mi padre perdón de rodillas, su condición es que me casara con emma en 6 meses, no recibiría herencia alguna, pero podía manejar el banco, me entere que belle se beso con will frente a mi papa y el rompió su compromiso con ella, dejándola devastada y triste.

-¿cómo me veo?*mirándome al espejo*

Henry hizo un movimiento de mano rápido, apenas tenia 4 años ya , sonreí y lo despeine un poco, quien entregaba a emma en el altar seria el mismo Henry.

La marcha empezó y mire a la entrada, estaba nervioso, Henry venia escoltando a emma, portaba una mirada seria y un bigote falso, parecía el papa, lo que causo la ternura de todos.

Cuando llego frente a mi, empezó a mover sus manos rápidamente, me sentí regañado, a muchos les causo ternura, a otros gracia.

REGINA

Odiaba todo esto, me tuve que buscar otro mayordomo, debido a que Sídney me dejo botada, se había ido a trabajar a otro lado, estaba cansada, robin no me daba señal de algo mas, peleábamos mas de lo normal.

Mire a mi madre, dando su discurso, silencie la televisión y mire mi escritorio lleno de papeles. Tenia muchos casos que resolver, bastantes diría yo, me troné los dedos y comencé a revisarlos uno por uno, lo malo de robin es que era el asistente del presidente y era a mi quien dejaba su trabajo para darse una vida buena, suspire.

-Ariel tráeme otra taza de café*seria*

mi secretaria me miro asustada y corrió por mi café, estaba agotada, al poco rato regreso con el, tal y como a mi me gusta.

-Ariel pásame otro bolígrafo*tirando el que tenia*

-lo siento ya se terminaron*temblando*

La mire molesta y me pare

-entonces que esperas para ir por mas al almacén*gritándole*

-es que en el almacén ya no tenemos*asustada*

-entonces toma tu maldito bolso y ve a comprarme unos paquetes de bolígrafos a una papelería*furiosa*

Ella hizo lo que le pedí rápidamente, estaba molesta, ahora esto me atrasaría mas de lo planeado, molesta me pare y mire por la ventana, para mi desgracia llovía demasiado, mire el reloj y apenas eran las 11 de la mañana.

Comencé a leer los informes y a clasificarlos de acuerdo a su importancia, mire de nuevo el reloj y vi que ya eran las 2 de la tarde, molesta tome mi celular y le marque a Ariel.

-si en 20 minutos no llegaste con los bolígrafos, mas vale que busque otro trabajo*gruñendo*

Termine la llamada y puse el cronometro, me pare de nuevo y saque mi botella de agua de mi bolso, la alarma sonó, el tiempo se había terminado, tome el teléfono de mi oficina y marque a recursos humanos, explicando mi situación, rápidamente me enviaron a otra mujer.

-me llamo Alice, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?*nerviosa*

-bien Alice, tienes 20 minutos para ir por algunos paquetes de bolígrafo*seria*

Ella rápidamente salió y en menos de 15 minutos ya los traía en mano

-¿dónde los conseguiste?*seria*

-a la esquina se encuentra una papelería*entregándome el ticket y los paquetes*

Los tome y vi la dirección, ella se retiro y abrí el paquete, una hora después llego Ariel.

-lo siento tanto*sacando las plumas*

-yo también, toma tu caja y vete*seria*

-no encontraba ninguna papelería*nerviosa*

-tu reemplazo encontró una en la esquina*mirándola*

Ella me miro sorprendida

-querida crees que puedes engañarme sin salir perdiendo*sonriendo*

Jure que dejo de respirar por un momento y la mire

-para poder ganarme debes ir 3 pasos mas adelante, como por ejemplo, Eric*riendo*

Se paralizo por completo y me miro asustada

-dile que te busque trabajo en el muelle*leyendo*

Le ayudaron a empacar y la corrieron, mientras sonreía burlonamente, al final logre avanzar un poco, pero lo que mas odiaba era llevarme trabajo a casa y eso hice, me lleve el trabajo a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

gracias a todos por su review, en verdad lo aprecio

CAPITULO IX

MUSICA INFERNAL 2

Neal estaba dormido desnudo en la cama, mi luna de miel había sido en un crucero maravilloso, sonreí al verlo tan frágil y tierno, pero tenia un defecto, era mujeriego y cobarde, sonreí con malicia.

"comienza el juego"

GOLD

Sonreí al ver el mensaje de miss Swan, finalmente tenia un aliado muy poderoso y miss Swan sabia como moverse, tenia la inteligencia, pero solo necesitaba un aliado, mire a belle mirarme con tristeza en el elevador, yo me mantuve firme.

-rumple por favor*conteniendo el llanto*

-señorita french, siga su camino*bajándome del elevador*

Odiaba perder mi tiempo y me subí a otro elevador, hasta llegar a mi oficina, ya no tenia asistente así que me las ingeniaba, hasta que emma me consiguió uno muy bien capacitado

-buenos días Sídney*sonriendo*

-buenos días señor Gold*abriéndome la puerta*

-¿pendientes para hoy?*dándole la vuelta a mi escritorio*

-un par de juntas, nada mas*mirando la agenda*

Sonreí y lo mire

-haz un casting para el puesto de secretaria*sonriendo*

El asintió y se fue, mientras yo me servía un trago, alce la copa y sonreí

-que comience el juego miss Swan*sonriendo*

EMMA

Deje a Neal dormido y me fui a alberca del barco, el agua estaba deliciosa, nade un par de veces, pero me di cuenta de que varios hombres me miraban con lujuria.

-hola hermosa*coqueteándome*

-¿qué quieres?*seria*

-lo que todo hombre quiere de una mujer*sonriendo*

-déjame ver*mirándolo*

El sonrió fanfarrón y lo escanee rápidamente, sonreí un poco y lo tomo como buena señal

-acompáñame hermosa*riendo*

-a tu camerino de segunda, olvídalo*riendo*

El frunció el ceño y me miro desafiante

-señorita, soy el capitán, ¿este caballero la molesta?

-si, capitán*sonriendo*

-le pediré amablemente que deje a los vip en paz*serio*

-ella no vale ni un dólar*riendo*

-te pido mas respeto para mi esposa*molesto*

Justo como un príncipe, Neal, apareció en el momento justo

-¿tu quien eres?*molesto*

-soy el que no aprobara tu crédito para tu Ferrari barato, soy heredero de un gran imperio*empujándolo*

Sonreí, le gustaba fanfarronear, trono los dedos y los sacaron de inmediato, el plan era tener a Neal, lo suficientemente distraído para que Gold lo sacara de la nomina, será fácil, el pobre lamenta lo que me hizo y el cree que no me doy cuenta de que aun habla con Tamara, intervine su línea y Tamara solo seria un pequeño daño, la pobre recibirá la visita de alguien.

-hey nena*besándome*

Le correspondí, estuvimos gran parte del día en la alberca y de nuevo regresamos al cuarto, donde me hizo suya, cuando desperté me dolían los ojos, así que fui al baño y me lave la cara, había dormida bien.

ZELENA

Con emma de luna de miel, walsh y yo cuidamos al pequeño Henry, era inteligente, walsh le compro una consola y le enseño a jugar

-aaaahhh*gimiendo*

Walsh me estaba dando duro, podía sentirlo cada vez que entraba, tratábamos de no hacer tanto ruido ya que el pequeño Henry dormía profundamente a la recamara contigua, arañe la espalda de walsh y el gimió, salió de mi y se acostó aun lado

-acuéstate de boca abajo*excitado*

Le obedecí de inmediato y lo sentí por detrás, note de inmediato que no traía el condón y me llenaba mas.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y mire el reloj era temprano aun, me di un baño prolongado, me puse mi vestido verde y salí a preparar el desayuno, cuando siento unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor.

-me pones duro con ese vestido*pegándose mas*

Podía sentir el duro miembro de walsh en mis nalgas

-¿estas denudo?*excitada*

-si, aun falta una hora para que Henry despierte*alzándome el vestido*

deje que me invadiera

A las 7 en punto Henry ya estaba apareciendo con su uniforme, peinado y mochila en hombro

-hey campeón, desayuna*sirviéndole*

Henry sonrió y nos dio los buenos días a ambos, se sentó

-zel, ¿cómo son tus papas?*sonriéndome*

Le conté quienes eran y como eran conmigo, podía notar su desacuerdo a miles de metros, pero se callo y escucho, mientras tanto me hice una duda, porque el hijo de emma se llamaba Henry.

-cariño*sonriéndole*

-dime*riendo*

-¿puedes tomar una muestra de ADN a Henry?*sonriendo*

-si, ¿para que?*sorprendido*

-quiero comprobar algo*seria*

Mi teoría es la siguiente, Henry es hijo de mi papa y no de Neal, como emma lo dice, pero mi cuestión es porque no me lo dice.

Dos días después tengo los resultados en mis manos y no lo podía creer, era positivo, Henry era mi hermano menor, furiosa por eso le marque a emma y me contesto, la cuestione y ella me conto la historia.

Cuando colgué no lo podía creer, la mama de emma Eva, le había cobrado a mi padre una fortuna para saborear a su primogénita y poder ayudar a su esposo Leopold a pagar sus deudas de juego, en ese entonces emma estaba con Neal, mi padre la violo, cuando su madre le dio alguna droga para dormirla, por eso ella creyó que era hijo de Neal, pero cuando este se fue, ella lo comprobó después, era hijo de mi padre y lo escondió, Eva murió de cáncer meses después, pero dejo una fortuna a escondidas en muestra de arrepentimiento.

Me sentí asqueada por mi sangre y la de ella, Emma tenia razón, esto es un secreto a voces, secreto que protegería con mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo era lo que emma yo necesitamos para derrumbar el imperio Mills, así que sonreí un poco.

Al fin y al cabo tenia un plan trazado para eso.

SIDNEY

Había ingresado a la casa de la amante de Neal, tenia todo planeado, estaba dormida, desactive la clave y cerré la puerta silenciosamente, subí las escaleras y note algunas fotos de esos dos en los muros, llegue a su cuarto e ingrese lentamente, sin que se diera cuenta le fui suministrando alcohol y pastillas para dormir con una jeringa, en la boca, después coloque un par de botellas y frascos vacíos a su alrededor.

Mire en mi reloj y me acerque a tomar el pulso, no tenia, la deje en una posición adecuada, deje la nota donde se casaban Neal y emma arrugada en su mano.

Salí de la misma forma que entre y active la alarma, nadie me vio elimine mi evidencia de esa casa, tome mi celular y escribo

"listo"


	11. Chapter 11

nuevamente gracias por sus reviews

* * *

CAPITULO X

MY SOUL

GOLD

Sonreí al ver el mensaje de Sídney, un problema menos, se que emma no le va a gustar ensuciarse las manos, pero yo si me las ensucie, con esa mujer fuera de rango, lo de Neal será pan comido.

Mire a mi nueva secretaria

-dime, ¿qué es lo que mas te gusta?*sonriendo*

-señor Gold, me gusta todo, soy muy organizada, le prometo no fallarle*sonriendo*

-me gusta tu actitud querida*sonriendo*

-se lo agradezco señor Gold*sonriendo*

-dime rumple*mirándola*

-usted puede llamarme Milah*sonriendo mas*

Le tome la mano y la bese delicadamente, ella se sonrojo y me sonrió ligeramente.

Durante los días siguientes, llegaba temprano y me atendía muy bien, me llevaba el café, el periódico y atendía mis asuntos de manera profesional, ya era hora de meterla en otros asuntos, unos mas placenteros.

-Milah, ven*apretando el botón del intercomunicador*

-si, señor Gold

cuando entro me miro

-cierra la puerta con seguro*sonriendo*

Ella lo hizo y la mire, llevaba una falda roja hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo, unos tacones negros, alce la vista y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme

-sabes Milah, puedes conseguir muchas cosas*mirándola*

-¿cómo?*acercándose*

-puedes complacer a tu jefe y este te dará muy buenas recompensas*sonriendo maliciosamente*

Ella me miro sorprendido y espere, si en 3 min no me daba una respuesta, la bajaría a secretaria de alguien mas.

-¿qué quiere que haga?*nerviosa*

¡bingo!, me baje el cierre del pantalón.

SIDNEY

Mire como la señorita french estaba dando indicaciones a una secretaria del piso de mi jefe, cuando veo que ella se le queda mirando la puerta, dudando en entrar, sonrió ampliamente, al poco rato salió Milah, limpiándose los labios y belle se queda en shock, sus miradas cruzan rápidamente.

Espero un poco mas de tiempo y entro a la oficina de mi jefe.

-algún pendiente*sirviéndose un trago*

-surgió algo señor*serio*

Gold dejo la botella y me miro

-Neal y emma llegan en 2 horas*serio*

-¿qué sucedió? Se supone que se irían un mes en el crucero*molesto*

Le entregue el periódico de esa mañana y lo leyó

" MUERE MAESTRA DE YOGA EX AMANTE DE NEAL CASSIDY GOLD"

arrugo el periódico y se paro molesto

-hoy es el funeral de esa mujer*serio*

-maldito seas cassidy*gruñendo*

Me quede en silencio y recordé que por ordenes de Gold, mate a esa mujer, ahora emma es la que necesita protección.

EMMA

Neal estaba furioso y yo mas, habíamos interrumpido nuestra luna de miel, al leer la nota donde su amante se suicido.

-iras conmigo*serio*

-vete al diablo Neal*golpeándolo*

Me baje del coche y tome un taxi, el salió molesto, pero ya no me alcanzo, fui a la casa, donde zelena me esperaba, al llegar le abrí la puerta y ella entro inmediatamente, la cerro detrás y me miro

-dilo*dándome la vuelta*

-¿Neal?*seria*

-en el funeral de su amante*seria*

Nos serví dos copas de vino y nos sentamos en la sala

-¿qué quieres saber?*seria*

-¿cómo paso?*dándole un sorbo al vino*

Inhale y exhale, cerré mis ojos por un momento y los abrí de nuevo, y conté.

 _"_ _Cuando tenia 17 años, llegue de mi casa después de haber estado con Neal, en un motel de mala muerte, estaba feliz por haberme enamorado, cuando entre mi padre no estaba, había salido a un bar a apostar, en cambio mi madre Eva si estaba, aun lado de ella estaba el juez Henry_

 _-mira Henry, te presento a mi hija emma*seria*_

 _-es guapa*sonriendo*_

 _Esas fueron las palabras de tu padre, recuerdo con dolor como mi mama se acerco y me empujo al cuarto de invitados, detrás de ella estaba tu padre._

 _-sírvase milord*seria*_

 _Me encerró bajo llave, después de que Henry le dio un cheque con muchos ceros, me arrincone en una esquina, mientras veía con dolor como se desnudaba por completo, me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia el me arranco la ropa y beso cada parte de mi, lloraba y le gritaba a mi madre, pero ella había puesto música alta._

 _Me tiro a la cama y me penetro sin cuidado, llore y trate de empujarlo pero eso lo excitaba mas, jamás uso protección, me violo las veces que consideraban necesarias, después se fue._

 _Mi mama apenas me podía sostener la mirada días después de lo ocurrido, había pagado todos los gastos que tenia mi padre por sus apuestas. Semanas después me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, durante esos días para olvidar lo ocurrido con tu padre, me la pasaba excitando a Neal, creí que era de el, se lo dije, dos días después se fue, dejándome sola._

 _Al mes corrí el riesgo de hacer una muestra de ADN con la de Neal, salió negativo, llore, mi madre al verme así se entero y cayo en cáncer, el karma siempre te cobra la cuenta de lo que hagas. Tuve a Henry con el detalle que nació con el cordón umbilical enredado, le lastimo las cuerdas vocales, pero aun así lo llegue amar con todo mi ser._

 _Después mi padre se enojo al ver lo de Neal, ya no podía mantener la juguetería, ya no era rentable debido a los avances tecnológicos y me vendió, el resto ya lo conoces"_

La mire mientras mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ella dejo la copa en la mesa y se acerco a darme un abrazo.

-nos vengaremos emma*sonriendo*

Sonreí ante sus palabras y me dio unos papeles, los abrí

-¿cómo los conseguiste?*sorprendida*

-tengo mis métodos emma*sonriendo*

Frente a mi tenia la cuenta de los Mills, Regina, Cora y Henry. Sonreí y las rompí

-nuestro problema ahora es Neal*seria*

Prendió la tele y ahí estaba, Neal en el funeral de Tamara, la familia le gritaba que se fuera pero el no se movía y sonreí, tome mi celular y marque, pude ver que el tomo el suyo con fastidio y me contesto

-que bien te ves en el noticiero de la tarde*sonriendo*

El rápidamente busco la cámara y yo me reí

-no te preocupes, al final el único perjudicado eres tu*colgando*

eE miro el teléfono desconcertado y zel se rio

-lo tienes donde queríamos*riendo*

-ahora solo falta una pieza mas y listo*sonriendo*

Le marque a Gold y le conté…


End file.
